


Na moře

by Dorea



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, pirate!Kurt
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorea/pseuds/Dorea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David se stane Kurtovým zajatcem a i když se mu to zprvu nezamlouvá, nakonec kouzlo mladého kapitána podlehne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Na moře

**Author's Note:**

> Napsáno pro Kurtofsky week 2012.

 

Kam se podíval, zářila perfektní azurová plynule přecházející do lehkého blankytu. Na obzoru se nebe a oceán slévaly v jednu dokonalou modř. David miloval moře, slanou tříšť v obličeji a vlhký vzduch bijící díky větru do tváře. Rád se plavil s otcem na jeho obchodních lodích při cestách do exotických zemí, kde obdivoval divy přístavních měst.

Stál na přídi a vdechoval slanou vůni oceánu. Moře ho vždy dokázalo uklidnit, uspořádat si myšlenky. Tohle byla jeho první samostatná plavba. Doslova si ji vymohl na svém otci. Nejdřív ho nechtěl pustit. Nebyl si jistý, jestli je David dost starý a zkušený. Na mnohá synova přesvědčování nakonec svolil. David byl na sebe opravdu pyšný. Vše šlo skvěle, krom několika malých zádrhelů, se kterými si však dobře poradil a které pronásledovaly takřka každou plavbu. Náklad vzácných látek a koření odpočíval v bezpečí podpalubí a domů zbýval jediný den plavby. Vše šlo báječně.

„Pane,“ oslovil Davida kapitán lodi.

„Ano, pane Adamsi?“

„Na obzoru je neoznačená loď.“

Davidovi zatrnulo. Slunce na jasné obloze zahalil mrak. _Piráti,_ přišlo mu ihned na mysl. Navzdory příjemně teplému dni mu přejel mráz po zádech.

„Mohli bychom změnit směr a zakotvit v přístavu,“ vysvětloval mu jeho přítel a kapitán lodi. „Samozřejmě ztratíme tak minimálně den.“

„Nemůžeme ztratit další den,“ oponoval okamžitě. „Otec ode mě čeká, že vše zvládnu podle plánu. Stačilo, že jsme se už opozdili v Neptunově zátoce,“ odvětil mu David. „Plujte dál,“ rozkázal.

„Ano, pane,“ poslechl kapitán, byť poněkud neochotně. Davidovi neuniklo, jak se pokřižoval. Doufal, že jeho rozhodnutí bylo správné.

…

„Pane, loď se k nám stále přibližuje,“ informoval kapitána první důstojník. „Je rychlejší než naše.“

„Spusťte hlavní plachtu,“ poručil kapitán a dalekohledem neklidně pozoroval obávanou přibližující se loď. Lehce se pousmál nad zrychlením, kterého Medvědice − jejich obchodní loď − dosáhla. Sloužil na ní sice jen krátce, ale dokázal ocenit krásu téhle galeony. Patřila sice k menším ze svých sester, ale Adams se do ní okamžitě zamiloval.

„Pane,“ vytrhl ho první důstojník z chvilkové nepozornosti. „Cizí loď taky zrychlila, za chvíli nás dožene.“ V jeho hlase byl zřetelný strach.

Azimio Adams nepatřil ke zbabělcům. S kordem se uměl ohánět jako málokdo, myšlenka, že by měli být přepadeni piráty, ho však donutila znovu se obrátit k Bohu. Pirátské přepadení ještě nezažil a doufal, že nikdy nezažije.

„Spouštějí plachtu,“ křikl plavčík horlivě.

Azimio zvedl dalekohled. Šklebila se na něho dobře známá bílá lebka se zkříženými hnáty v černém poli. „Piráti,“ zašeptal. „Běžte to oznámit panu Karofskému.“

Vše se strhlo neuvěřitelně rychle. David sotva stačil popadnout svůj kord, dárek od otce, s nádherným tepaným košem a tauzovanou číškou. I uvnitř své kajuty mohl slyšet řinčení připravovaných zbraní, výbuchy děl a křik jeho mužů, které se Azimio snažil seskupit do obranných pozic. Tihle námořníci nebyli vojáci. Šance, že by se ubránili pirátům, byla velmi malá. Ale pořád tu byla.

Rozrazil dveře, vyběhl ven. Okamžitě tasil kord. Nebyl tak perfektní šermíř jako jeho přítel Azimio, ale umění šermu ovládal poměrně obstojně. Dva kroky vpravo, nápřah a bodnout. Špička zbraně skončila mezi žebry piráta v otrhané, zašmudlané haleně. Na jeho místo okamžitě přiskočil další, bylo jich jako kobylek. S hrůzou si uvědomil David. Odvrátil útok dalšího piráta, ten přepadl přes zábradlí lodě a pohltily ho modré vlny.

S vyděšenýma očima pozoroval postupné ovládání jeho lodi. David bojoval s podivně učesaným mužem. Vlasy měl po stranách vyholené, pouze pruh uprostřed byl pokryt vlasy. Zdatně mu sekundoval, možná by i vyhrál, kdyby se neozval _ten_ hlas.

„Pane Puckermane, to stačí. Koukám, že tu máme hrdinu. Co, chtěl bys sám zachránit celou loď?“ uchechtl se mladík. Jeho kumpáni se po něm opičili. Pirát bojující s Davidem sklonil svůj rapír, přesně jak si jeho kapitán přál. Ustoupil o dva kroky dozadu.

David těkal pohledem z piráta, se kterým bojoval a mladíka, který ho oslovil. Mezi svými druhy přímo zářil, jeho vypasované černé kalhoty byly čisté a vyšívané hedvábnou nití, halena z jemné látky byla bílá a neotrhaná, lemování neotřepané. Vysoké tmavě hnědé boty naleštěné, z pravé vykukoval jílec tesáku. U pasu se mu houpal kord, kratší a daleko prostší − nezdobený než vlastnil David.

„Dneska mám velkorysou náladu,“ usmál se mladík. Piráti se zachechtali. „Dám ti nabídku. Vyzývám tě na souboj, pokud vyhraješ, budeš ty i tvá posádka volná. Pokud ne, no myslím, že je to jasné,“ zašklebil se s ladným pokrčením ramen a muži za jeho zády se jako na povel potměšile rozesmáli. Davidovi sjel mráz po zádech. „Přijímáš?“

Mladý obchodník se rozhlédl. Jeho muži, ti zbylí, ho se strachem v očích pozorovali. „Ano,“ konečně se zmohl na odpověď.

„Výborně,“ zajásal mladý pirát. „Začněte přenášet jejich náklad na naši loď,“ poručil navzdory svým slovům.

„Ale − “ protestoval ihned David.

„Jsem kapitán Hummel a teď do střehu!“ vyzval Davida. S kovovým zazvoněním tasil kord a zaujal základní pozici. David jeho chování okamžitě napodobil. Obě nohy mírně pokrčené, váha na té přední. Ruka za zády zatnutá v pěst. Ostatní piráti se kolem nich seskupili v kruh. David se ocitl v pasti. Zprvu okolo sebe kroužili, lehce přešlapovali, přenášeli váhu – testovali se. David neměl tušení, co od mladého kapitána čekat. Oproti němu byl vyfešákovaný pirát drobný, to by mohla být jeho velká výhoda. V žádném případu ho však nesmí podcenit.

Kapitán náhle zaútočil. Dvěma rychlými kroky se k Davidovi přiřítil jako blesk. Nápřah a sekl. Obchodník útok šťastně odvrátil. Opřel se vahou do svého kordu, půlotočka a donutil mladíka couvnout. Následovalo několik rychlých výměn. David měl pravdu, co kapitánovi chybělo na síle, vynahrazoval si mrštností a rychlostí. Po několika minutách začal mít vážné obavy. Musel to brzy skoncovat, nebo by mohl prohrát. S kordem opravdu nebyl tak zručný, jak by si přál. Neustálé poskakování a piruety, ke kterým ho protivník nutil, ho šíleně vyčerpávaly. Po dalším Hummelově výpadu lehce zakolísal a kapitánovi se podařilo ho zasáhnout. Škrábnul ho na hrudi. David zasyčel. Na bělostné košili rozkvetl rudý květ. Piráti se zasmáli. Zásah nebyl hluboký, ale nepříjemně štípal a rozptyloval ho, stejně jako výsměch znějícímu v uších.

Kapitán opět udeřil. Tři rychlé krůčky vpřed, nápřah, čepel kosočtvercového průřezu zasvištěla vzduchem a s cinknutím se srazila s tou Davidovou. Odskočili od sebe. David se napřáhl, bodl. Kapitán udělal piruetu, rána prořízla vzduch. Zhoupl se v bocích a odrazil ho. Plynule přešel do útoku, sypal na obchodníka jeden sek za druhým. Nutil ho ustupovat a pouze odrážet jednotlivé útoky. Brzy David vypadl z postoje a jen se snažil všemožně bránit. Na naučené figury dočista zapomněl. Zběsile couval a směšně před sebou mával kordem. Zakopl. Spadl. Když otevřel oči, viděl nad sebou spokojeně se usmívajícího pirátského kapitána. Ostrá špička jeho rapíru se mu odírala o krk.

„Až přenesete náklad, spalte to tu. Pana obchodníka,“ zapíchl ostrý hrot do Davidova ohryzku, „doprovoďte do mé kajuty,“ otočil se a odešel.

„Zvedej se!“ kopl do Davida pirát s divným účesem.

…

Kajuta kapitána Hummela, nebyla ani trochu taková, jakou si ji David představoval. Z vyprávění otce a jeho přátel si vyvodil, že piráti jsou hluční, hrubí a bezohlední mořští bandité − spodina společnosti, kterou nelze litovat. Na posádku lodi to sedělo, ale podle kapitánovy kajuty bylo vše úplně jinak. Místnost příjemně voněla. Byla tu až úzkostlivá čistota. Vše bylo pečlivě srovnané a _dokonalé_.

Kajuta nebyla nijak přezdobená, ale bylo zřejmé, že tu žije zámožný člověk s vytříbeným vkusem. Jednoduché, ale elegantní lité zlaté svícny, velký dřevěný stůl s nohami stylizovanými do těl mořských panen a k Davidovu překvapení se zde nacházela i menší knihovna, obsahující známá díla slavných literátů. Dominantou celého pokoje však byla mohutná postel z tmavého dřeva. Při každém pohledu na ni se David ošil.

Za dveřmi zaslechl hlasy. Dveře se s lehkým zavrzáním otevřely a dovnitř ladným krokem vstoupil kapitán Hummel. Odepnul si opasek s kordem, položil ho na tmavý stůl. Obrátil se k Davidovi zády. Obchodník zbystřil. Kdyby si pospíšil, mohl by se ho –

„Ani na to nemysli,“ otočil se na něho Kurt. „Celá posádka má rozkaz zabít tě, pokud by ses pokusil o útěk.“ Odhodil svůj trojrohý klobouk na postel. „Za chvíle se bude podávat večeře,“ pokynul mu na židli, sám se usadil.

„Chceš mě otrávit?“ zeptal se David a doufal, že se mu nechvěje hlas.

„Ale kdepak,“ naklonil se k němu, rozhalenka košile se mu ještě víc rozevřela. David zhluboka dýchal, oči upřené na bledou kůži hrudníku. „Mám s tebou daleko jiné plány,“ ztišil hlas a byl jen palec od Davidovy tváře. Ten jen pevně stiskl víčka a modlil se ke všem svatým, co jen znal. Chvěl se. Cítil Kapitánův dech na své tváři, přísahal by, že cítil jeho rty na své tváři.

_Ťuk. Ťuk._

„Kapitáne? Můžu dál? Večeře je hotová,“ přerušil je Davidovi neznámý hlas.

„Pojď dál,“ uslyše Kapitána, a když rozlepil oči, seděl už mladý velitel na své židli v bezpečné vzdálenosti a tvářil se poněkud znuděně.

Dveře se otevřely. Blonďatý mladík s těmi největšími rty, jaké kdy David viděl, vešel dovnitř, nesl velký podnos. Místnost zaplavila lahodná vůně pečeně. Davidovi zaškrundalo v břiše, zrudl. Kapitán se jen pobaveně zasmál. V několika okamžicích bylo vše připraveno. Cínové naleštěné nádobí plné chutně vonícího pokrmu. V kovových pohárech nalito rudé víno, výrazně vonící po sladkém ovoci.

„Musím ti poděkovat za čerstvé zásoby,“ usmál se spokojeně pirát. „Nuže, dobrou chuť,“ pokynul svému vězni. Chopil se stříbrného příboru a elegantně si odkrojil kus masa. Vložil sousto do úst. „Mhhh,“ zasténal labužnicky a Davida zamrazilo. Sledoval poskakující ohryzek, jazyk olizující kapku mastnoty, která ulpěla na rtu. „Je to vážně výtečné, měl bys ochutnat,“ vytrhl ho mladý Kapitán ze soustředění.

David sebou trhl. Najednou mu vše došlo: byl v kajutě pirátského Kapitána s minimální možností útěku. „Co je s mými muži?“

Kapitán nejdříve položil příbor, utřel si ústa látkovým ubrouskem a až poté promluvil. „Co myslíš?“ sledoval ho zaujatě.

„Jsi vrah.“ Neobviňoval, konstatoval.

„I tak se na to dá dívat,“ pokrčil rameny lhostejně. „Ti, co nekladli odpor, byli naloděni do člunů. Jestli tě to uspokojí. Bůh ví, co se s nimi stalo,“ odpověděl mu na otázku a chopil se příboru. Odkrojil další sousto. „Vystydne ti to.“

Zbytek večeře probíhal už v klidu. Ticho přerušovalo akorát pravidelné cinkání dvou sad příborů. Pirát dojedl jako první. Pečlivě si utřel ústa. Chopil se svého poháru a upil. S přimhouřenýma očima pozoroval Davida. Vypil tři poháry, než i on odložil vidličku s nožem.

„Dojedeno?“ David nejistě přikývl. „Potom je čas na zábavu,“ usmál se kapitán. Pohled mu sklouzl za Davidovo rameno. Mladík se otočil. _Postel._

„Kapitáne Hummele − “

 „Kurt, říkám ti to, abys mohl křičet moje jméno,“ usmál se samolibě mladý kapitán. Zvedl se, silou, kterou by do něho David nikdy neřekl, vytáhl obchodníka na nohy. Dostrkal ho až k posteli. Na lýtkách cítil tvrdé dřevo rámu.

„Kapitáne, nechá − “

Kurt se vytáhl na špičky. Přimhouřil oči, druhý muž ho vyděšeně pozoroval, neschopný se pohnout. Pirát ho políbil. Tvrdě přitiskl sluncem vyprahlé rty na ty jeho. Lehce je zkousl. David zakňučel překvapením. Kurt ho donutil svým jazykem rozevřít rty. Vpadl dovnitř jako divoký ničící cyklón. Sál jeho jazyk, kousal ho do rtů, divoce znásilňoval vnitřek jeho úst. To vše pro své vlastní potěšení. Na Davida nemyslel. Jeho ruce ovšem nezahálely, drsně mnuly Davidovo tělo přes tenkou látku hedvábné načinčané košile. Stiskly jeho hýždě, živočišně promnuly obě půlky. Konečně zasténal i David. Pirát se od něho odtrhl se samolibým úsměvem na rtech.

„Dobrá, pokračujeme,“ uchopil lem nakasané košile a přetáhl mu ho přes hlavu. David stál, poddajný jako hadrová panenka. Stačilo do něho lehce šťouchnout a svalil se do prachových přikrývek. „Sundej si kalhoty,“ poručil mu, zatímco sám sebe zbavoval oblečení. Rozšněroval si poklopec, kalhoty lehce sklouzly po oblých bocích. Nechal je na podlaze. David ho uhranutě sledoval. „Kalhoty,“ připomněl mu Kurt a zněl poněkud netrpělivě.

„Ano,“ zašeptal David, zcela omámený podívanou před sebou. Věděl, že je to špatné, moc špatné, v krvi mu však koloval adrenalin a vybízel ho k objevení zatím nepoznaného. Rozechvělými prsty se začal potýkat s drobnou tkaničkou svého poklopce. Konečně byl uzel rozpleten. Kalhoty skončily dole na dřevěné podlaze vedle těch pirátových.

„Posuň se,“ poručil Kurt. David byl jako beránek uhranutý vlkem. Zády narazil na čelo postele. Lůžko se prohnulo pod dalším tělem. Kurt se lenivě připlazil k Davidovi. Přimáčkl se k jeho tělu, objal ho, ruka se pátravě vydala přes tvář níž, polaskala hrášek bradavky, rozverně ho štípla. Propletla se mezi chloupky na měkké hrudi, sledovala jejich cestu přes oblinu břicha. Zastavila se na oblouku podbřišku, který jemně třela. David zmrzl. Nemohl potlačit narůstající vzrušení, i když se o to stále úpěnlivě snažil. Tlumil svá sténání. Ne, nešlo to. Na to byl mladý pirát až příliš zkušený. Jeho prsty hrály zkušenou hru a David se poddal. Obtočil své ruce okolo drobnějšího těla milence, ze začátku velmi váhavě. Hladil ho. Oplácel mu laskavosti, byť poněkud nejistě.

„Anoo,“ zasténal Kurt a přitiskl se k němu ještě blíž. Vyhledal jeho ústa a tentokrát ho políbil daleko něžněji. Jemně olizoval vnitřek úst, rozpustile si s nimi hrál. Jeho ruka našla Davidův penis. Pokud si mladík myslel, že už to nemohlo být lepší, pochopil, že se hluboce mýlil. Kurt přerušil polibek s pobaveným chichotem.

„Otoč se,“ zašeptal mu do ucha. Vsál lalůček mezi rty a lehce ho popotáhl zuby.

„Cože? Proč?“ Davidovi chvilku trvalo, než mu došlo, co po něm Kurt vyžaduje.

„Prostě to udělej,“ dostal polibek doprostřed hrudi. David se pomalu, nejistě obrátil. „Nádhera,“ zašeptal Kurt. Sklouzl mu prstem přes celá záda až mezi půlky. David se ošil. „Pšš,“ sedl si mu na bedra a políbil ho na pravou lopatku. Poté se někam nahnul a vzápětí Davidova záda skrápěla příjemně vonící vazká tekutina.

„Co to děláš?“ zeptal se lehce vystrašený.

„Jsi neuvěřitelně napjatý,“ odpověděl a šikovné prsty se rozutekly po rozložitých zádech. Hledaly tvrdé uzly a snažily se je odstranit. Vytrvale masírovaly tuhé svaly. David se postupně uvolňoval a Kurt pokračoval stále níž. Zastavil se až na plných půlkách.

Položil na ně dlaně. Cítil, jak mladý obchodník opět znejistěl. Promnul je, jemně a laskavě. Dával si načas. Pilně a vytrvale pracoval na každé půlce zvlášť. Roztahoval a mazlil se s nimi. David plul na obláčku vzrušení. Kurtovy ruce byly nepředstavitelně talentované a jistě ho pomalu ukolébávaly ke spánku.

Prudce ztuhl, když mu mastný ukazovák přejel v rýze mezi půlkami. „Ne ne ne. Neboj se,“ promnul mu Kurt jemně ramena. „Bude to v pořádku,“ sliboval a lákal ho jako bájné mořské panny, o kterých slyšel David hrůzostrašné historky od starších námořníků.

Pirát mu znovu promnul hýždě, jemně takřka milenecky. Prst se vrátil na svraštělý otvor. Zastudila ho další sprška oleje. Ruka lehce kroužila kolem. Škádlila ho a David si brzy uvědomil, že mu tohle počínání není nepříjemné. Kurt to zřejmě vycítil, vzápětí dovnitř vklouzl první článek prstu. Jenom na chvíli a hned se zase stáhnul. Několikrát se to opakovalo a brzy David hlasitě sténal a prosil o víc.

„Klekni si,“ zašeptal mu Kurt do ucha. Dychtivě poslechl. Kurt mu vsunul koleno mezi nohy. Natiskl se k němu. David skoro nedýchal. „Budu opatrný.“ Ale David neslyšel jeho lehce uštěpačný tón, na to byl příliš nedočkavý a vybuzený. V uších mu tepalo a srdce bilo jako splašené. Kurt se pomalu tlačil dovnitř. Povytáhl se a zase zpět do tepla.

Oba zasténali. Kurt se sklonil a opět ho políbil mezi lopatky. Vytáhl a ponořil se zpátky. Ruce mu klouzaly po mastných zádech. Dýchání bylo nekontrolovatelné. Pohyby zrychlovaly, stávaly se animálními. Sténání nabývalo na hlasitosti. Pod Davidem se podlomily ruce, padl obličejem do měkkých polštářů. Hlavu obrátil na stranu, aby vůbec mohl dýchat. Kurt zavrčel a hluboce přirazil. David zasténal. Vsunul ruku pod své tělo, stiskl si tvrdý penis a zasténal. Kurt se uchechtl. Vplížil svou ruku k té Davidově a nahradil ji.

Mladičký obchodník nevěděl co dřív, jestli přirážet do Kurtovy hbité ruky nebo se raději soustředit na tvrdý penis v jeho zadku. Bylo to dokonalé. Slané kapky potu mu stékaly do obličeje a šimrání v podbřišku se stávalo řezavější a naléhavější. David zasténal, přesně jak pirát sliboval – „Kurte“ − a postříkal mu ruku. Ten ho nepřestával honit, pouze lehce zpomalil, naopak jeho boky zrychlily a i on se zasténáním vyvrcholil.  Zhroutil se celou vahou na Davida, boky stále v pohybu až do uklidnění a totálního vyčerpání. Ještě chvíli ho objímal a poté se skulil vedle něho. David se otočil na bok, stále ještě lehce zadýchaný. Zadek ho trochu pálil, kladné pocity však převážily ty negativní.

Kurt se na něho usmál. „Spi,“ políbil Davida na tvář a přitulil se k němu.

…

V podobném duchu to pokračovalo několik týdnů. Přes den se David _poflakoval_ po palubě, pomáhal s údržbou fregaty a studoval mapy královstvím neprobádaného území, které mu Kurt ukázal. Pokud přehlídnul fakt, že je obklopen krvežíznivými piráty, jejich společnost si docela užíval. Večery pak společně s Kurtem trávil v setmělé kajutě, ve většině případů v jeho velké posteli. Ale nejenom v ní, nemálo večerů strávili diskuzí o knihách a spisech, které mladý Kapitán vlastnil nebo jen hloupými, nic neříkajícími rozhovory. Občas piráti uspořádali slavnost, víno a jiný alkohol tekly proudem. Lodí se nesly sprosté a hloupé popěvky, Kurtův hlas zněl jasně a hlasitě. David se k jejich radovánkám rád přidával. Tančil a zpíval s nimi a za hlasitého pískotu odcházel s Kurtem do jeho kajuty.

Trpkost toho, kde se vlastně nacházel, Davidovi však připomínala přepadnutí, která se za jeho pobytu udála. Ten čas trávil _zalezlý v bezpečí_ Kurtovy kapitánské kajuty. Třásl se při každém výstřelu děla, každém výkřiku.

Cítil se provinile, nebál se o nevinné lidi na palubách obchodních lodí. Měl strach o Kurta. Děsil se toho, že se nevrátí. Vždycky, když bitevní vřava utichla, vykoukl okénkem ven. Kurt pokaždé ušetřil ty, co na ně neútočili. Vysadil je buď do záchranných člunů, nebo jim nechal samotnou loď, kterou ovšem poškodil tak, aby je nemohla pronásledovat. Večer mu David ošetřoval drobná poranění, která v boji utržil. V ty dny se nemilovali, pouze se k sobě tiskli a šeptali si hloupá slova.

David byl na pirátské lodi čtvrtým měsícem. Probudil se do pošmourného rána, slunce už bylo vysoko na obloze, ale stále kolem povlávaly cáry mlhy. Kurt byl od večera neklidný a nevrlý. V noci se k Davidovi tisknul jako nemluvně k matce a neustále sebou, díky nočním můrám, házel.

Těsně před polednem se z koše umístěného na stožáru ozvalo: „Loď na obzoru!“ Mlha se jako kouzlem během několika minut rozptýlila. Blíž než bylo pirátům milé, se zničehonic objevily čtyři královské galeony.

„Spusťte plachty, kormidlo prudce doprava!“ Vřítil se Kurt na palubu a okamžitě začal rozdávat příkazy. Sám se hnal ke kormidlu a s obavami pozoroval stále se přibližující plachetnice. Netrvalo dlouho a kolem fregaty začaly dopadat první střely z lodních děl. Loď se děsivě houpala, David po dlouhé době pocítil opravdový strach. Nepřátelské dělo zasáhlo stožár. Jeho trosky zavalily tři Kurtovi muže. Posádkou pirátské lodi zmítal chaos. Navzdory Kurtovým rozkazům, pobíhali zmateně kolem jako stádo oveček.

Útočící královští vojáci přimkli řetězy svoji loď k té pirátské. Vtrhli na palubu jako smrtící epidemie a jako ona kosili piráty jednoho po druhém. David neváhal, Kurt mu už před několika měsíci vrátil jeho kord, vyrazil na pomoc. Držel se blízko svého milence. Odrážel útoky a snažil se přitom nikoho vážně nezranit. Sám utržil několik škrábnutí. Kurt se rval jako lev. Točil se na všechny strany, rozséval nemilosrdné rány a odvracel smrtelné útoky. Po několika minutách byli od sebe odtrženi. David se snažil znovu dostat ke Kurtovi. Byl však stržen, uhodil se o tvrdé dřevo zábradlí. Poslední věc, kterou viděl, byl Kurt obklíčený čtyřmi vojáky v modrých uniformách.

…

„Davide, nezapomeň. Dnes je naplánována oslava narozenin dcery paní Lopezové,“ promluvil u snídaně jeho otec.

David si povzdechl. „Vím, tati, připomínáš mi to každý den,“ bez zájmu převaloval jídlo po svém talíři.

Doma byl už necelé dva měsíce. Dva měsíce, co naposledy viděl Kurta. Poté, co upadl do bezvědomí, se probudil v kajutě. Nebyla to ovšem ta kapitánská na palubě Kurtovy lodi. Tahle nebyla tak pěkná a upravená. Nevoněla po exotickém koření jako jeho milenec. Zmateně se rozhlížel kolem sebe. Přispěchal k němu mladý hoch, osvěžil suché, rozpraskané rty jemnou látkou namočenou ve sladké vodě. Pak aniž by mu cokoli řekl, odběhl pryč. Dveře se po chvíli znovu otevřely. David se s menší námahou posadil.

„Jste zachráněn, drahý příteli,“ šťastně mu oznámil nevysoký mladík s ulíznutými kudrnatými vlasy.

„Kde to jsem?“ vyslovil první, co mu přišlo na mysl. Druhou otázku _: Kde je kapitán pirátské lodi_ , prozatím spolknul.

„Vítám vás na lodi Slavík patřící Impériu,“ pronesl muž hrdě. „Jsem Kapitán Anderson,“ přisunul si k sedícímu Davidovi židli, usadil se a napřáhl pravou ruku. David mu s ní nejistě potřásl. „Nedokážu si představit, jaké hrůzy jste si musel prožít na té odporné lodi. Piráti jsou mor lidstva.“

„Pře – přežil ještě někdo jiný?“ zakoktal se a ani nevěděl, jestli chce znát odpověď.

„Několik pirátů máme v podpalubí za mřížemi. Až dorazíme do přístavu, budou viset. To vám slibuji!“ chvástal se.

„Je s nimi Kapitán?“ doufal, že to neznělo příliš dychtivě.

„Toho jsme nenašli. Zřejmě se ten prašivý pes utopil,“ zasmál se. „O jednoho piráta míň. To je dobrá věc.“

„Jistě,“ slyšel se zašeptat David. „Můžete mě nechat o samotě?“

„Samozřejmě! Musíte se vzpamatovat z těch hrozivých zážitků. Pokud budete něco potřebovat, za dveřmi je plavčík, vše zařídí. Teď mne prosím omluvte.“

„Davide,“ připomněl se znovu jeho otec a vrátil ho do přítomnosti. „Vnímáš mě?“

„Ano, promiň, otče. Jen jsem se zamyslel. Půjdu se připravit na tu oslavu.“

…

 Slavnost u Lopezových byla vždy pompézní záležitostí. David se nicméně přistihl, že sedí stranou od ostatních a myslí na něco úplně jiného, než jsou narozeninové dýchánky. Nikdy by nevěřil, že mu bude _pirátský život_ tak scházet. Chybělo mu ostré nemilosrdně pálící slunce, neustálé uklidňující houpání oceánu a především postrádal Kurtovu náruč.

„Ptal se po tobě Kapitán Anderson,“ přisedla si k Davidovi oslavenkyně. Mladík zasténal. „Řekla jsem mu, že ses šel projít do zahrad,“ ušklíbla se na něho černovlasá mladá žena.

„Děkuju, jsi moje spása,“ usmál se na Santanu. „Dneska ti to sluší.“

„To bylo laciné,“ odfrkla si pobaveně. „Samozřejmě to vím, ostatně sluší mi to vždycky.“ Podívala se na své rudé šaty, vyšívané černou nití. Bohatá řasená sukně jí volně splývala od pasu dolů, korzet jemně modeloval štíhlou postavu a zdůrazňoval plné poprsí. Vlasy měla sčesané do úhledného drdolu a pouze pár loken jí rámovalo lehce nalíčené tváře.

„Jak jinak,“ zašeptal David se smutným úsměvem.

„Víš, poslední dobou jsi divný. Přesněji od té doby, co jsi byl zachráněn úchvatným Kapitánem Andersonem,“ přimhouřila Santana oči. „Skoro jako by ti pirátský život scházel. Nebo jako by ti scházel nějaký fešný pirát?“ zkoumavě se na něho zadívala. David něco zamumlal a uhnul pohledem. Santanina tvář se náhle změnila. „Mám pravdu! Že ano? Oh Davide, ty ses zamiloval do piráta,“ rozesmála se a znělo to jako skleněný zvonek. „To snad není možné,“ kroutila pobaveně hlavou.

„Zmlkni!“ okřikl ji popuzený David.

Santana se na něho zkoumavě zadívala. „Tak běž za ním,“ pokrčila útlými rameny.

„Je mrtvý,“ odpověděl dutým hlasem.

„Viděla jsem ho tady, pane Kapitáne,“ uslyšeli hlas služebné.

„Děkuji vám,“ zněla Andersonova radostná odpověď. Člověk, kterého David opravdu netoužil potkat. Rychle vstal, zmateně se rozhlížel, kam se schovat. Dokonce zvažoval zalézt pod stůl.

„Do zahrady. Utíkej! Zdržím ho,“ mrkla na něho Santana. David poslechl.

…

Uplynuly další dva měsíce. David opakovaně odmítal návštěvy Kapitána Andersona. Tomu buď ovšem nedošlo, že není vítaný, nebo tenhle fakt zcela záměrně přehlížel. David nevěděl, co dělat. Byl ze všeho nešťastný. Dusil se. Dokonce požádal svého otce o svolení k další plavbě. Když tohle téma ovšem nadnesl při rodinné večeři, otec jeho nápad uťal v samotném zárodku. A tak byl David nucen snášet Andersonovu přítomnost dál.

„Pane Davide,“ vytrhla ho z vymýšlení dalšího důvodu, jak se vyhnout schůzce, jeho komorná. „Přišel Vám tenhle dopis,“ předala mu zapečetěný pergamen.

„Děkuji, Thereso,“ převzal si list. „Můžete jít.“ Postarší služebná se uklonila a odešla. David převracel obyčejný pergamen v rukou. Pečeť mu přišla povědomá: jednoduchá nota. Nemohl si ale vzpomenout, kde takový symbol viděl. Rozlomil ji, rozložil list.

 

_Dnes po setmění. Přístav. Přijď sám._

_K._

Davidovi začalo bít srdce jako o závod. _Kurtův pečetní prsten,_ samozřejmě. Vždyť ho viděl tolikrát. Stejně tak okamžitě poznal Kapitánův rukopis. Kolikrát jen ho viděl u poznámek na mapách. Upustil krátký dopis. Ruce se mu třásly. S vyděšeným pohledem sledoval těch několik málo slov. Kurtovo tělo se nikdy nenašlo. Přál, toužil, aby jeho milenec přežil. Snil o tom, že se opět setkají. _Snil._ Nedoufal, že by se to mohlo splnit.

Hodinu seděl nad pergamenem. Vše se mu vybavilo. Polibky, někdy sladké jako kokosové mléko a jindy pikantní a ostré jako vzácné koření. Doteky, kterých se nemohl nabažit. Usmál se na těch pár písmen.

Den se nepředstavitelně táhl. Každá hodina jako kdyby neměla šedesát minut ale jejich dvojnásobek. Zkoušel se nějak zabavit, ale u ničeho nevydržel. Nedokázal číst žádnou knihu, nemohl se soustředit na své překlady ani studium map. Zároveň, ale nedokázal jen sedět. Po dlouhém rozmýšlení se  rozhodl napsat otci dopis. Vlastně v něm nic konkrétního nevysvětloval a ani nevěděl, jestli k něčemu bude. Doufal, že ano.

V sedm hodin večer už netrpělivě vyšlapoval díru do koberce. Omluvil se z večeře.

„Není mi moc dobře tati. Ne, nic to nebude. Jenom si odpočinu a bude to v pořádku.“

O půl osmé se vyplížil ze svého pokoje, rychlým krokem, skoro běžel, došel do stájí. Nechal si osedlat svého koně.

„Budu pryč jen chvíli. Chci se před spánkem trochu projet,“ nervózně se usmál na štolbu.

 Po osmé hodině dorazil do přístavu. Nechal koně uvázaného u sloupku putiky pochybné pověsti. Pěšky se vydal prozkoumat přístav. Nic zajímavého, několik ztracených existencí, toulaví psi a pach rybiny a levného alkoholu.

 _Procházel_ se snad hodinu. Pomalu si začínal myslet, že si z něho někdo vystřelil. Prošlo dalších třicet minut bezcílného bloumání. Zhluboka se nadechl. Měl v úmyslu udělat ještě jedno kolečko a pak si přiznat, že dopis, ať už ho poslal kdokoli, je podvrh. Otočil se. Ze stínu nepovšimnuta vyšla drobná postava. Tiše vytáhla dlouhou úzkou dýku. Neslyšeně přistoupila zezadu k Davidovi, ostří mu přitiskla na hrdlo.

„Ani se nehni,“ zašeptala. Zuby stiskla ušní lalůček. Ladným krokem přešla dopředu, aby na Davida viděla. Dýka zmizela. Tvář rozzářil úsměv.

„Kurte,“ zašeptal šťastně David. Pevně menšího mladíka objal. Po několika minutách se od sebe vzdálili, ale jen na krok. Mladý pirát si opřel hlavu o měkké rameno. David slastně vdechoval Kurtovu vůni – skořice a moře. „Děkuji,“ zašeptal.

Kurt vzhlédl. Světle modré oči v přístavních světlech divoce plály. Od minulého setkání mu přibyla rozšklebená jizva táhnoucí se přes celou levou tvář. David ji jemně objel prstem. „Je mi to líto.“

„Jdeme,“ odskočil od něho rázně Kurt, vzal ho za ruku a vedl pryč.

„Kam?“

„Na moře,“ usmál se Kurt.

**-KONEC-**


End file.
